As electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers have become more powerful, users often employ them for prolonged periods of time in order to, for example, watch audio-video media (e.g. movies or television shows) or engage in video conferencing. While employing the electronic device for these prolonged periods, it is convenient to prop the device up so that the user does not have to hold the device continuously. Likewise, when engaging in video conferencing, it is useful to prop the electronic device up so that a camera included in the electronic device is held steady so that a recipient of a video transmission from the electronic device does not see a shaky image caused by handholding the electronic device.
Cases for electronic devices that include a deployable stand for propping up an inserted electronic device are known in the art. However, these stands are placed on the outside of the cases and are similar to the hinged stands included in a desktop picture frame. One drawback to cases employing this type of stand includes the significant bulk an external hinged stand adds to the overall bulk of the case. Also, stands residing on the outside of a case for an electronic device are susceptible to breakage and separation from the case.